


On The Fringes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark Character, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is on the fringes</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fringes

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Fringe"

People have many things to say about the fringes of society. Those who skulk in dark alleys and are always just on the shady side of the law. Those like Mundungus Fletcher, or a slightly dodgy uncle. Shopkeepers in Knockturn Alley: were they Dark, or just making a living?

Those people have never seen the actual fringes of society. The places where society is replaced by the wilds, and a Wizard who cannot survive without his wand, simply won't. The places where beast rule man and light and dark cease to matter. When an angry Irontail is storming down on you, who cares what kind of curse you send, as long as you send it?

People don't understand the world we live in, though many think they understand those of us who live in it. They think we are the same family members that they sent off to be a Handler however many years ago. We none of us are.

It's something that my blood family will never understand. Something that the ministry will never understand. Something that each new Dark Lord will never understand. But in this small Preserve, and every one like it around the world, my true family does understand. In the presence of such awesome and ancient beasts, what pull can human magic, light or dark, possibly have?


End file.
